Echo Tower
by Texan Red Rose
Summary: You are a Global Justice agent serving a punishment in the far flung Echo Tower when two familiar faces suddenly appear. Watch their story unfold and ask yourself: what would you do?  Ch1 2nd POV, Ch2 1st   KiGo
1. Your View

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or any characters from the show and I don't own Assassin's Creed, though they both are pretty awesome. Also a warning: Kim and Shego are OOC, in my opinion. I'm totally aware of that. There's also enough angst to feed a small army of emo vampires. *shurg* This wasn't so much about characterization as it was about style and perspective. More at the bottom.

-Echo Tower-

_"Echo Tower, this is Control. Status? Over."_

_"Control, Echo Tower. Nothing to report. Over."_

_"Roger. Out."_

There is only one good thing about today: it's the last day you have to stand here. That's the only truly positive thing going through your mind at just after four in the morning. You're alone out here, of course, with no one to keep you company. You really don't need or want it at the moment anyway; in a strange sort of way, company is exactly what brought you to this moment. Specifically, the company of a particularly troublesome group of coworkers and one very, very annoyingly anal boss. But hey, you signed up to be a Global Justice agent of your own free will and there's no backing out now. You're stuck exactly where you are and you know it. The knowledge isn't comforting though. It's more like having a can of salt poured into your eye.

You can't help but sigh in exasperation, though at your fellow agents or at your boss is tough to say. All you do know is that, as soon as it's physically possible, you're definitely reporting this injustice to Doctor Director, personally if need be. There is a fine line between punishment and torture and it has definitly been crossed.

What has the big and bad Will Du, who is currently your lead agent and supervisor, so angry with you, a green agent barely a year into your contract, that he would subject you to this? Well, that is easy, in truth. Face it, the guy is a jerk, to put it lightly, arrogant and straight laced, has no room for fun and games, even out here on this deserted-island-turned-prison, and just _won't_ lighten up.

One, just _one_ person, comes on shift stumbling drunk and he puts the _entire_ stationed force on dry status. It ticked a lot of people off. You weren't that person, whether you'd like to say it's because you were clever enough not to get caught or smart enough not to drink at all is between you and your conscience. Fact of the matter: it wasn't you who made the entire island a no-party zone. Yet, when someone decided to pour itching powder in his GJ issued jumpsuit, whose door did he practically beat down in rage? Yep, yours. Now did you do it? Again, that's between you and your conscience.

Whether or not you did do it, your punishment was far from proportional to your supposed crime. Doing laundry for the entire island, guard force and inmate alike, would've been a more appropriate action. But no, the high-and-mighty Du decided to put you on Echo Tower duty for two weeks solid. And on day shift no less! Everyone tried reassuring you that it wouldn't be as bad as it sounded. They were wrong.

See, Echo Tower _isn't_ a manned position for a reason: it's impractical. The fifty-foot pillar of steel and concrete was built back when the only inmates would be regular felons who simply couldn't abide by the rules of a high security pennitentiary. Therefore, it seemed perfectly logical to place an outpost at the furthest point from the facility itself, on a cliff, and, lucky you, it just happens to be the highest point on the island. Hence why you're _very_ happy about there not being a forecasted storm. Lightning is not on your list of things to see this evening.

In fact, nothing is on that list. You can't even see the facility from where you are. After the prison was converted into GJ's specialized facility for the most dangerous criminals (a good example would be Professor Dementor, currently in Delta Block, cell 5), Echo Tower was abandoned as other dangerous, yet obviously more evasive (a good example would be Shego, former lackey to Doctor Drakken) criminals bypassed the Tower system with ease. Now, security was much tighter around the actual facility and the Towers weren't manned at all. Oh, right, except Echo, because that's where you are!

Can you hear God laughing at you yet? Or maybe it's Fate, Karma, Destiny, pick your diety, it doesn't really matter. Why? Because it gets better!

Since the Towers were no longer manned, there was no reason to keep any sort of vehicles on the island; agents had no reason to venture outside the guard shacks set up along the inner perimeter wall (which is outside the actual facility but inside the outer perimeter wall, remember?) and having vehicles only served mechanically minded criminals, like Motor Ed, with a complete array of get-away rides. This of course means that you've been walking, yes walking, out to Echo Tower every day for two weeks straight, which is easily a twenty mile round trip, on top of standing in the damn thing for twelve hours straight, from two in the morning until two in the afternoon. Oh yeah, remember the fifty foot tall thing, you can't forget that! In fact, you're halfway certain your knees will never forget that. Stairs, you've decided, are evil.

So, just to recap, you are standing in a Tower, the same Tower you've been standing in for the majority of the last two weeks, after having to carry your gear, which all-in-all weighs about fifty pounds, with you, up several flights of stairs to stare at the ocean (oh, yeah, you're facing East, by the way, which is why the entire 'day shift' gig is oh so sweet) where nothing happens, while surviving on military rations and nutrigrain bars. Perhaps you wouldn't be so aggravated by your current predicament if there was even a small chance of something actually happening. Not the case, though. Aha, hear that? That was a chuckle from on high. Your story is amusing to some higher being, otherwise you wouldn't be cursed so, would you?

What with the rebuilding of Earth after the Lowardian invasion, almost all anti-peace movement stopped (well, slowed down considerably more like) which meant that no one was too keen on busting the morons trapped in their cells out any time soon. Three years later, they were still sitting in their cells. In fact, _they_ didn't even _want_ to be let out! The facility was the safest place they could be, tucked away from the world. Under the Geneva Convention, as well as the ridiculous holier-than-thou extra standards GJ enforced, they were allotted a considerable amount of creature comforts most of the agents didn't think the inmates _should_ have. That was another hot topic of debat, and you could debate the matter yourself, with yourself, if it wasn't for the fact that it seems quite insignificant considering the past two weeks.

Seriously, you're here to guard guys who try to destroy the world on a regular basis, yet you're the one with roughly eighteen hour shifts while they can sleep all damn day if they want? Unfair. Oh, that might've been a stifled giggle. It was probably a mosquito buzzing near your ear but, in your current mood, it sounded like laughter.

You should probably pretend to watch something to take your mind off the laughing heavens. Of course, you've been pretending to watch things for two weeks. It's practically habit now. You look in the usual places, notice the usual things, staunchly ignoring the panel behind you that has cameras aimed in directions you previously didn't know existed for reasons you are certain you'll never know. You can't even play with the cameras by changing the views. At least you can move your eyes still.

Oh look, the ocean is still there. Hey, that slightly green rock is still next to the slightly red one. Now you walk to one side of the Tower. Yes, the forest seperating you from the rest of the island is still there. Surprisingly, it's still visible from the other side of the Tower as well! Gasp aloud for you can see the sky if you lean out a little! Dear God, the moon is still in the sky, you can see it! Alert the authorities, everything is _exactly_ as it should be!

Okay, maybe you're overexagerating or being hypercritical or some other nonsense. You wonder if you were like this before your time as a GJ agent; it was over a year ago after all. Has training made you attempt to find humor, even if it's bad humor, in every nook and cranny for fear of facing the very real dangers of the world? Has this place made you so angry that you can't help but mock every living and nonliving thing within sight? Are you so angry with Du that you can't just quietly accept the punishment (be it well deserved or no) and barely refrain from saying these words to his face by shouting them in your head for hours on end?

Eh, enough of this psychological mumbo jumbo. There are rocks to stare at; get your priorities straight!

Wait, what was that? Your brow furrows in confusion as your eyes try to see what it thought it saw before. Movement, there by the shoreline. No, it couldn't be. But wait; it is! Hastily, you scramble to the other side of the Tower's platform and dig through your gear, locating your night vision goggles and rushing back to your previous spot. With the aid of technology you never thought you'd get to use out here, you begin your search. What made that movement? What could possible be along the beach, so far below a steep cliff? Then you spot it; a hovercraft. Quiet and efficient, true, but no sign of its occupants.

What should you do? You reach for your radio but your hand pauses. Even if you call it in now, the quickest help can reach you is, what, an hour? Less if they run? And that will just make the defenses at the facility weaker. Plus, if _you_ take down these daring people (surely no one would venture here alone), well, you'd be a hero! That would certainly show Mr. I'm-So-Awesome to stick someone out in the middle of nowhere! You reign that thought back in with the consideration that, maybe, whoever owned the hovercraft was just lost. Not likely, but strange things can happen. Really, there's no situation to report quite yet, and there was a good chance those on the recieving end wouldn't believe you anyway. Okay, so scratch that, you can handle this yourself. What do you do now?

Luckily, you don't need to think too hard about your next step; it's been drilled into you. The first thing you reach for is your M16. A bit primative, considering GJ's advanced technologies, yes, but efficient. You know there's a loaded magazine already in the well but no round is in the chamber. Pulling the charging handle would alert anyone within half a mile so you leave the weapon as is and slip your arm through the sling, reaching for your primary weapon for this particular scenario. It feels a bit surreal that you have a shotgun in your hand, loaded with less-than-lethal point rounds (which comically look like the bombs cartoonists liked to draw) and are actually contemplating shooting a person. But this is what you trained for and whatever doubts you have about anything must be shoved aside for the moment.

Slipping the sling over your shoulder, you pick up your goggles again and scan for any sign of life. Knowing your luck, whoever you are looking for is probably going the long way around the cliff rather than straight up it. You stop breathing though when you hear what sounds suspiciously like a curse and falling rocks shortly follow. Okay, so these people are coming straight at you. Do they know you're in the Tower? Probably not; it didn't make sense to come straight at you if they knew your position and armament. You are tactically superior to someone climbing a cliff, so it's a safe bet that you have the element of surprise. Good. However, your weapons aren't ready to fire yet. You'll only have a couple of seconds of surprise. You flick off the safety on the shotgun; you'll give whoever they are the chance to survive the encounter before you bring your M16 up.

Minutes tick by slowly, all the while you scan with your goggles. Finally, you see movement practically right in front of you. One arm is reaching up, clawing at the ground for purchace. You're stunned a moment; there's something familiar about that limb. When the other follows and the figure manages to hoist herself up, you instantly make the connection. Without a doubt, that is Shego, _the_ Shego. Weren't you thinking about her earlier? Damn. Apparently, you only need to think of the devil for her to appear. Now you know what you're up against. Shego doesn't have any tag-along partners when she was being stealthy. It is just you and her. You reach for your M16.

"SHEGO!" The cry almost elicites a startled yelp from you but, somehow, you keep yourself in check while looking around wildly. Who said that? Who else is out here? Finally, you spot the only other person (you hope) in the vicinity parachuting down. How she got there, you have no idea, but as you lift your goggles to your eyes again, it becomes apparant. Landing on the cliff, maybe twenty feet from your Tower's base, is none other than Kim Possible. You know enough about the young redhead to piece together two reasons why the rest of the facility is unaware of her presence; either she was sent here by Doctor Betty Director herself or her master technician, Wade Load, had her covered in every sense of the matter. The fact your radio is silent buffers these thoughts.

So, now it's you, Shego the former (uh, maybe?) criminal and Kim Possible, all alone on a cliff on a deserted (save for the facility of dangerous people) island. Midigate a few of those things, add in some alcohol and a few flirtateous remarks, and you probably wouldn't mind the situation. Or maybe it's not your cup of tea; either way, it isn't happening. Get your mind back on track.

At this point, you decide to just wait and see what's going on, since you don't yet have enough information to act one way or another. Kim Possible has halted Shego several times in the past; you'll just be back up, if the need arises.

You expect them to launch into one of their classic battles, fighting for supremacy. That doesn't happen. Instead, the two women just stare at each other silently. Why? You have no idea. But it's making you uncomfortable. They _should_ be fighting, right? Suddenly, Shego moves, making as if to blow the redhead off completely and head towards the facility.

"Shego, wait!" Kim cries out and rushes to the other woman. You expect a flying kick or punch or... something! Instead, Shego puts her hand up, motioning the redhead to stop. To your surprise, the younger woman complies a few feet away from her target.

"You really think I wanna hear it, Princess?" the former, possibly soon-to-be reinstated, villainess growls. You're suddenly very grateful for the stupid little control panel. There's obviously something else going on here and you might as well find out what it is, seeing as it's in your best interest to stay concealed. As quietly as possible, you move to watch the screens, which adjust to the light using advanced night vision. It's far better than peering over the ledge of your Tower. In fact, it's almost like watching the season finale of your favorite show. How will this all play out? You aren't sure but, as this is as good a time as any, you notice a few things that seem noteable.

First, Shego is dressed as she is typically portrayed or seen, wearing her trademark green and black catsuit from when she was a hero. Odd, that she wouldn't opt for a new uniform. Surely she wears a different size now than she did then; why get new outfits that are tied to her old life? Food for thought, but for later. You also notice that Kim is not dressed as she usually is, or at least as she was prior to the Invasion. She's wearing the standard issue Global Justice uniform, a clear sign that she was on duty when she decided to drop out of the sky. There are also some curious attatchments to her belt that signify she's currently assigned to the Asia Area, which is nearly a quarter of the way around the world. Now that's intriging.

"Shego, listen-"

"No!" Shego vehemently replies, taking a step back from the redhead. You blink a few times. Yes, the cameras are very good, but their less-than-perfect quality prevent you from seeing what you think you hear in her tone: tears. Maybe not falling, maybe being held back, but you could've sworn you heard them. The cameras do lend a curiously luminous appearance to the green hued woman. She almost looks otherworldly. "I don't _want_ to hear whatever you have to say, _Princess_." That nickname held a decidedly venomous edge to it. Obviously, there's more going on between these two than the world is aware of but you have a front row seat. "I'm doing this for me, period. End of discussion."

"You don't _have_ to, Shego! Please, hear me out!" Oh yes, Kim Possible is definitely pleading with her supposed arch foe. Who knew you'd be present for such odd happenings? Kim puts her hands up in a gesture of surrender or perhaps it's meant to convey she's not attempting to hurt the other woman. Something makes you think she's already failed that second supposed objective. "Please, baby, let's talk about this."

Um, what? Did you hear right? Kim Possible just refered to Shego as 'baby'? A quick scan confirms there's no one save the three of you in the area. She wasn't talking to you, you're sure of that. So... she had to be talking to Shego. Huh. No end to the oddities, it seems.

"Don't 'baby' me, Kimmie. I'm tired of this and I'm doing something about it!" Shego roars back but makes no move to leave the area. For someone so violently opposed to listening to the redhead, she's displaying a noticeable reluctance to remove herself from the conversation. She hasn't even ignited her hands yet or dropped into a fighter's stance. She's just... standing there. You continue to watch, a small part of you pointing out how wrong it is to eavesdrop on what must, as incredulous as it is, be a lover's spat. "I'm done, you hear me? Done!"

"No, Shego, this isn't over!" Kim's starting to get annoyed, that much is certain. You've heard the young woman can have quite the temper when the mood strikes her but she's more known for being surprisingly stubborn. "You've said enough hurtful things yourself, and I've sat there and listened and talked them out with you every damn time! Now it's time for _you_ to sit there and listen to _me_!"

Huh, Kim Possible swears. Either that's so rare you're one of a handful of people to bear witness to it or it's so new a development that word hasn't spread yet.

"Oh, because _now_ you have time for me, is that it?" Shego spits back, though quieter than her previous reply. Not to say her anger has died down any, if what you can read from her body language is accurate, but she seems to be obliging the redhead's plea. She's still standing there, after all. Now it's Kim's turn to answer.

"I misspoke earlier, Shego. I just... I wanted to do this _right_." Kim winces, obviously regretting her word choice. Whatever she tried to accomplish, it must've gone wrong. Shego confirms that guess with an almost sad look to her.

"How? By ignoring me? By ditching me every chance you get for stupid missions? By transfering halfway around the world? _That's_ how you do things 'right', Kimmie?" Shego makes the air quotes with her hands while glaring at the other woman. "I thought I could handle you being a GJ lapdog, keeping me a secret from the whole damn world, I really thought I could because I _love_ you, Kim." Well, this is news. Shego is homosexual, and apparantly Kim Possible is too. Well, that at least partially justifies why the scene happening before you makes no sense; you're probably one of a very select few people who are aware of these facts. This revelation of yours doesn't stop Shego from continuing, though, after a quick breath and a visible shift from the almost sad look back to angry. She pulls off angry very well. "I love you, damnit, but I'm not going to do this anymore! I'm a better thief than a needy, unwanted girlfriend."

"Now you hold it right there!" Kim has officially gone from being pleading to being angry. You're about to witness her temper firsthand. At least it's not directed at you. "I know you're angry, Shego, but don't you put words in my mouth! I love you too; I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't. You think I don't know how unfair I've been to you? How bad I've felt every time- every single time- I've had to ditch you because work called, how terrible I've missed you since I transfered, how much Hell I've gotten for having Wade rewire and reposition whole satellites so I can call you while I'm supposed to be maintaining radio silence; Shego, what the Hell! I know I haven't akways done right by you but there's a reason! I've been doing all this _for_ you!"

"For me? For me!" Ah, there it is. Shego's hands just ignited in green fire as that last sentence left her lips. Okay, things might get out of hand here soon. Something tells you to wait before acting though. It's probably the look in Kim's eyes. She is not moving away, not dropping into a defensive stance, not doing anything that would signify alarm at Shego's rising anger. Instead, she looks intent on finishing their discussion, one way or another. "How the Hell has _any_ of this been _for_ me, Kimmie? How has putting your career over our relationship possibly been better for us, for me? Well?"

Kim faultered, a first as far as you know. You can't tell thanks to the night vision, but considering the redhead's penchant for blushing, it's safe to assume she is doing so now.

"Oh, it _must_ be good if the Great Kim Possible can't even say it!" Shego sneers, her green flames still burning. They just appear as bright spots on the sceen. Very deadly bright spots. "Come on, Kimmie, I've _got_ to hear this!"

"I needed the money!" Kim suddenly blurts out. Shock registers on Shego's face, followed swiftly by an even angrier expression than previously. Is there no end to her anger? It must be a deep well. A very, very, very deep well. That's a scary thought. What's scarier is the high probability that you'll be flung into that well once the two women discover your presence.

"You needed the money!" Shego parrots back, though volumes louder than Kim. It echoes out slightly, which is a little ironic considering you're standing in Echo Tower. Beside the point. Kim's quick to amend her words. Or attempt to, rather.

"That's not what I- okay, it _is_ what I meant, but, damnit, can't you let me finish?" Kim yells, a bit of desperation in her tone. There's some underlying fear or apprehension about the redhead.

"Please, Princess, this just gets better by the _minute_!" Shego growls out. Her flames are burning a bit brighter, her coutanace radiating the anger she feels. Really, the woman is an open book. Just... written in a different language. An angry language.

Kim opens her mouth a time or two, searching for words no doubt, but gives up. Instead, she does the surprising. In one fluid motion, she steps into Shego's space, that deadly circle that no one sane would even think to enter with her in such a fury, and presses her lips to the green skinned woman's. You watch the scene from the safety of your Tower. Apparently, for Kim Possible, kissing is an acceptable excuse for ignoring a lover. If you are having relationship troubles, take notes; the girl can do anything, keep that in mind.

It takes a moment, longer than it probably should have, but Shego reacts to Kim's kiss. It's not... expected, though, or perhaps it is. There are the sentimental types that would say Shego's going to melt into Kim's touch and be calmed. Then there are the practical who are reaching for their M16 right about now in preparation for the violent reaction. But you're the one witnessing it. Her flames exstinguish, and her arms move to lock the redhead in place, obviously enjoying the so sorely missed affection. However, a moment later, she practically shoves Kim away, slightly more distraught than angry. These women must be bipolar. Shego attempts to comment, to question or return to yelling, but Kim stops her with the words she was looking for earlier.

"I never, ever meant to imply that my career means more to me than you do. It doesn't. You're my world, Shego. We've been over it a thousand times, every moment, every mission, how we went from always wanting to defeat the other, to outdo the other to _not_ wanting to disapoint the other. Our relationship has grown, evolved, changed in ways we can't even describe." Kim's tone is steady, rock solid almost. Come to think of it, she hasn't cried yet. Odd, she seems to be the one more prone to emotional reactions. Or maybe she's just certain that she can talk Shego down. Is she really such an absentee girlfriend or is there something else going on that hasn't been stated yet? Being the third party observer to this sort of thing sucks when you don't have any prior knowledge. Seriously, dramatic moments like this should come with pop ups to inform the onlooker to what each person is refering to... actually, that would be helpful all the time; it would certainly get forgetful spouses out of a lot of 'you forgot our anniversary!' arguments. "I've always admired your strength, Shego, so please, be strong for me now. I don't... Look, can you just trust me on this? Just wait a little longer?"

There's a moment of silence. The two women are just staring at each other. How long has it been since all this started? Maybe half an hour. Checking the time doesn't seem to important right now though. Shego's about to say something. The lack of happiness on her face does not bode well for Kim.

"No, Kim. I can't keep doing this. I can't sit in our apartment, alone with all the memories we have, and wait for you to come back. If I'm going to sit around and wait for you, I'm going to do it with at least the prospect of kicking your ass." The words were obviously meant in a more snide way but there's little, if any, inflection of that in Shego's tone. There's little that can overpower the sorrow. She looks away with a heavy sigh before returning her gaze to Kim. Twins tears slip out, falling down each cheek. With the strongest voice (sans anger) she's used so far this night, Shego states her intention. "If I'm evil, at least you'll come running when _I_ choose."

Ah, okay, now that makes sense. She's coming to bust out a villain to work for, one of Kim Possible's many old enemies. Actually, that was a very logical plan; the redhead always ran off to whatever part of the world her current mission entailed at that villain's leisure. All Shego had to do was provide ample motivation, and she would be able to see Kim whenever she chose. Hell, under that logic, might as well take every prisoner in the entire facility; then she wouldn't have to waste time busting one out before seeing her Princess again. Evil: thinking outside the box since the dawn of time.

"Shego-"

"No, Kim. You haven't given me one answer so far. Excuses? Yes, plenty, and I've had enough of them." Point to Shego, the woman isn't lying. Kim hasn't explained herself yet. Shego moves to brush past Kim but the younger woman catches her wrist and refuses to let go. Her other hand is desperately searching the pouches on her belt. "Kim-"

"I was never ignoring you; I was doing research. You said you wanted to get married in France; the residency requirement is forty days, including ten day notice before getting married. Remember when I took that really long assignment last year, took most of the summer? I pulled some strings; they gave me a residency permit that won't expire. You said you wanted to honeymoon in Iceland; it took some time, but I finally got someone to owe me a favor from there. We'll have our own little place, tucked away, it's damn near isolated because I know you don't want anyone pestering us." Point one: France? Who knew Shego was such a closet romantic? Point two: what is with her obsession with Iceland? "I wanted to get it right, Shego. I thought I was doing an okay job. It's taken some time-"

"Everything with you takes time." Shego sighs, almost in a defeat way. The woman who was so keen on walking away a few seconds ago now seems trapped between going through with her nefarious plot and throwing herself into the redhead's arms. Which would be interesting because said redhead was still frantically searching her pockets, obviously failing to find what she was looking for in the pouches on her belt. Seriously, GJ must design their uniforms based on platform RPGs for all the random stuff you can pick up and carry in those damn pouches and pockets. They're so hard to iron too. "It took you a year and a half of dating to realize the buffoon was your rebound and dump him, two months to ask me on a date, six months to ask me to move in with you-"

"Okay, just because I wasn't trying to rush things between us doesn't mean you can hold that against me!" Kim hotly defends herself as she continues her search.

"Kimmie, we've known each other for, what, six years?"

"Known, not dated. Huge difference."

"Not to me." Shego turns away, trying to muster her anger. Obviously, she's not buying what Kim's selling. Shame, you'd definitely buy it, wouldn't you? Perhaps that's not your cup of tea. Well, shame, the facility cafeteria only serves Earl Grey and Green Tea. "Okay, fine, so that explains the ignoring-"

"I was _not_-"

"-and the missions thing, a little bit." Shego didn't even let Kim try to object, talking straight over the redhead's attempted interjection. "Why join Global Justice? I accepted the fact you're going to be a goody-goody until the day you die, but did you have to become one of _them_?"

Hey! Did she just insult you? Probably; you probably wouldn't be too fond of the people who constantly arrest you, right? Maybe you wouldn't be doing anything wrong to be arrested. Or maybe handcuffs are more your bag. Pick a tea and drink it already.

"Must you be so hardheaded about this?" Kim nearly growls while glancing down at her uniform. "Where the Hell is it?"

"Where the Hell is what?" Shego snaps. She might have found her anger again. However, before the redhead _can_ explain, she makes a triumphant noise and pulls something out of a pouch you watched her check three times. Obviously, a flustered Kim Possible is a less-than-effective Kim Possible.

"This. This is why I joined up with GJ. Like I said, it was for the money, for you. All that overtime, the missions, the extra work: all for this." Well, at this point, it's almost cliche. The box is small and black. It's closed though, so you can't take a peak at the ring, though you're not even sure you can see it through the screen. There are binoculars hanging from a bolt though. Enterprising. "I wanted... I wanted to get this for you and from me, just me. No borrowing money from my parents, no loan, and no one giving it to me as a favor. I wanted to work for every last penny and buy you this ring so that when I ask you to marry me, you'll know I mean it. Every word. And I did it, put up with more bullshit than you know, and made the amount I needed with my last paycheck." Shego reaches for the box but Kim moves her hand back, as if the former villainess isn't allowed to touch the box quite yet. "I don't... I didn't want to ask you yet, Shego, not here. That's why I asked you to trust me, to wait."

"Kimmie, I..." Shego tries to defend herself but falls silent, her gaze lowering to the ground. With a sure hand, Kim lifts Shego's chin, reestablishing their eye contact as there's no longer Kim's hold on Shego's wrist to keep the green skinned woman in place. Shego doesn't seem too keen on going anywhere though.

"Don't. I screwed up; I tried not to and failed, so don't blame yourself and don't try to apologize."

"I wasn't going to apologize!" Shego managed to glare slightly before the expression dropped. Kim smiled, somehow suggesting that she thought otherwise. "If you hit your mark two weeks ago, why the Hell are we standing here?"

Kim sighed and shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "Because I was scared."

"You were what?" Shego speaks more in a surprised tone than angry or disappointed. You know Kim's been a GJ agent for a year, and now you know all that work was moving towards this moment. How long would you put up with something you don't like for the one you love? Is that devotion? Or is it just crazy? The fact that Kim Possible is admitting to being scared is also something of note.

"I was scared, Shego. While I was sitting all alone in that room, the month after I got to Dubai, that's when the doubt and the fear set in and it was just too strong." Kim leans in, placing a gentle, innocent kiss on Shego's lips. When she pulls back, it's barely noticeable, and you have to strain to hear the words the redhead whispers. Damnit; of course this thing doesn't have volume control. "I got nervous, in a way I have never before been nervous. Especially on that payday, when I finally hit my goal. Enough money to buy the ring, plus cover a good chunk of the wedding and honey moon and some extra to live off of for a while. Last week, after rechecking my math half a hundred times, I called my mom and dad and told them I'd finally got it, finally reached my goal. But I was still scared. It's a big step. I've been taking baby steps though, working to the big one of actually asking you. Last week, I worked up the nerve to call your brothers. It's old fashioned but I wanted their permission. Even after I got it, I was still scared. I was terrified of what I wanted to do, even though everything in my heart told me it was right."

"So why were- oh." Shego pulls away slightly, her face portraying how quickly her mind was racing. "Three months ago... that was when I-"

"Yes." Kim simply responds, her smile faltering. This is taking a while, you note. You should have brought popcorn. "That's when you started getting very... angry with me."

"I missed you, Kimmie. Out of the two plus years we've been dating, I've barely seen you. The phone calls are good, but it's not the same." You quietly note that this portion of the conversation sounds a lot like what GJ agents go through in the aftermath of assignments. At the moment, dispite their very unusual selves, Kim and Shego sound like any regular couple. Strange.

"It's not." Kim takes a deep breath and sighs, resolution in her young features. "That's why I quit Global Justice."

"You quit?" Shego seems simply dumbfounded by this revelation. Somehow, you didn't think quitting an espionage organization like GJ was that simple. Apparently you were wrong. "When-"

"When I got off the phone with your brothers, I turned in my two weeks' notice. I have never seen Doctor Director so angry but it actually went better than I was expecting. I was still nervous though. Technically, I'm still under GJ's employ until the end of this week." Shego closes the distance between them and holds Kim tightly to her, the redhead returning the embrace and wrapping her arms around Shego protectively.

"I thought a Possible never quits." It's a muffled whisper but you barely make it out.

"A Possible will quit anything if there's something more important. There's nothing more important to me than you, my precious jade dragon." You can't rightly tell, but it seems as if Kim squeezes Shego a tad harder as she says her next word. "Nothing."

Well, this went from possibly life threatening to rather sweet and tender very quickly. Given the very active lifestyles of these two particular women, that shouldn't be so surprising. This is also probably the first time you've heard someone refer to a loved one as a 'dragon' without it being an insult. Perhaps Echo Tower is secretly positioned in the Twilight Zone. They stay like that for an extra moment or two, then separate and just stare at each other. Shego is the first to speak.

"Are you still afraid?"

"No." Kim shakes her head. She's still clutching the box in her left hand, curling her fingers around it while resting her hand on Shego's shoulder. "Just like everything in life, I was scared until something bigger and scarier came along and made my previous fear look like nothing at all. I was terrified I was going to lose you when you hung up."

"You were." Shego admits without hesitation. "I didn't think I would but I was out the door before I could catch up to what I was doing. Then... at that point, it just seemed like the best course of action. I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me."

Ouch, the truth stings. You can see Kim wince from the implications; obviously Kim was well aware how deeply she'd injured Shego and was acutely aware how much pain Shego intended to inflict upon her.

"I never meant to hurt you, Shego. I was going to propose the moment I got home and then I changed my mind. I was going to propose the moment I got the ring... I know, I took too long, but I was hoping you could wait just a little longer. It was selfish, but... I'm so sorry."

Things have settled down for the most part; there's still emotional pain to sift through but the anger is now gone from the couple. You might as well go back to making sure those rocks haven't moved and leave the two alone, not that you have been an intrusion to this point.

"Wait a minute." Okay, scratch that previous observation. Shego is glaring at Kim. "How long have you had that ring? This whole damn ordeal could've been avoided if you told me all this when it happened!"

"Uh oh." Kim looks appropriately abashed but there's something about the way her eyes aren't looking at her partner that hint whatever she's blushing about has little to do with what Shego's thinking. "Believe it or not, I've barely had this thing for a few hours."

A few hours? It's almost a quarter to five in the morning here; where on Earth could she have purchased an engagement ring at this time of night? Shego appears to wonder the same thing.

"What? Kimmie, you better start telling me the whole story." Kim sighs, looking at the ground. Shego reconsiders, apparently, and adds in a soft tone. "Come on, Kimmie. I'm still a little mad but I love you and I _want_ this to work."

"That's the problem; I think you'll forget being mad in favor of being proud." Kim replies with a soft laugh, holding up the box. "We kept arguing, it seemed every time I called I just made you angrier, so I started doubting whether it _would_ work between us. I knew we loved each other... but I was afraid that wouldn't be enough. It ate at me, that everything would be in vain if you chose to walk out on me. I decided I would buy the ring, hop a transport to Go City, and propose the moment I found you... but when I tried to go to the shop, those doubts came up and I got so scared. I thought you might laugh in my face. Or spit in my face. I don't know which would've been worse."

"Kimmie." Shego puts her hands on the redhead's shoulders, trying to reassure the young woman. "I _was_ very angry with you, but if you had just talked to me, I would've understood. I get it; you're bad at lying so you just avoid the subject altogether to keep it from me. That's a little sneaky but for all the right reasons! We just need to improve our communication."

"That's for sure. It'll be easier when we aren't half a world away though." Kim smiles and you notice the sky is getting lighter as the dawn approaches. It's close to five in the morning. Seems like this little dibacle will be wrapped up before sunrise. But Kim still hasn't-

"Yeah, it will be easier." Shego smirks triumphantly. "Now, how exactly did you get that ring?"

Ah, Shego wasn't letting Kim off the hook. Good. You should know the whole story, even if you're just an observer. The redhead promptly drops her gaze again, takes in a deep breath, then meets her lover's eyes. She looks calm and collected, much like the Kim Possible you've always heard about.

"I stole it."

Um... what?

"You what?" Shego almost yells, her face portraying pure shock at this revelation. Kim seems unaffected.

"I stole it. When you said where you were going, I could guess the rest. Like I said before, my fear of losing you trumped everything else. I knew the store would be closed but I didn't have time to track down the owner... so I broke in, stole the ring, and hopped, er, well, hijacked a jet to get here as fast as I could. Didn't it strike you as odd that I got here after you even though Dubai is closer?" Shego had not found that odd, in fact. Did you notice that little oddity? Weird. Still, Kim Possible stealing... maybe you are in the Twilight Zone. Shego is obviously speechless, so Kim presses on with her story. "That's... I wanted to wait until I could at least pay for the ring before I proposed. That's why I'm still holding it. Now that I'm not going to lose you- and I _am not_ going to lose you- I can go and finish doing this the right way."

"Kimmie... you're an idiot." Shego shakes her head with a smile on her lips, completely dumbfounding the redhead. "Don't you dare pay for that ring."

"What?" Kim shouts, completely thrown for a loop. However, Shego's hands still firmly on her shoulders discourage any rash behavior, like backpedalling away in confusion.

"Kimmie, think about it. What was the first thing I gave you as a gift?"

"The special edition anniversary Pandaroo cuddle buddy." Kim says without hesitation. Shego nods.

"And what were the first words out of your mouth?"

Now Kim's blushing; it's easier to see with the impending sunrise. "Did you steal this?"

"Exactly. And I remember how your face lit up when I told you I bought it and showed you the reciept. It wasn't the gift, Princess, it was knowing I did something I don't usually do just because I knew end result would make you happy. It was change, a change that meant you were- are- more important to me than anything else in the world." Shego places one hand on the ring box. You're pretty sure it's the first time she's touched the box so far. "It's the same for me, just opposite, as confusing as that is. I would expect you to buy the ring but, because I am the most important thing in the world to you, you stole it. You could've taken the chance, done the right thing, and showed up just in time to stop my escape. I know you, Kim, you could've talked that old cyclopse into letting me off the hook. Did it cross your mind?"

"It did." Kim admits with a shake of her head. "I didn't want that though. I knew that, if I didn't stop you, explain myself, prove myself worthy, I'd lose a piece of you anyway, a piece I'd never get back. You thought the same if you stole the cuddle buddy?"

"Exactly the same." Shego confirms, looking at the black box. "And the fear of losing even a piece of you trumped everything else. So I bought it."

"And I stole it." Kim laughs, shaking her head. "We're rubbing off on each other."

"Probably because we rub _on_ each other so much." Shego gives a lewd smirk, one Kim has the courage to return. Oh dear. Seems you went from watching a romantic drama to the opening scenes of a porno. "Can I see it?"

Is Shego refering to the ring or something else? Tsk tsk, get your mind out of the gutter!

"Well, I have to ask first." Kim finally pulls away from Shego's hold, the emerald woman allowing her to go, and, right there on the cliff, drops her right knee to the dirt. She holds out the box, opening it up to display the ring that she worked so hard for as she speaks. "My beautiful jade dragon... Shego, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There's the briefest of pauses, perhaps Shego's inner demon goading her to say no for giggles, but then the emerald woman smiles broadly and leans down, her face inches from Kim's. "Yes."

As the two share a tender kiss, you finally take notice of the time. It's just past five in the morning. Exaclty one hour ago, you were telling the rest of the facility that there was nothing to report, and then all this happens. Speaking of that damned facility.

You reach for the radio and turn the volume down just in time. Rather than blaring out the message, the black device practically whispers it, much to your relief. A look at the ground below- it's light enough you don't need the cameras to see them- confirms that the engaged couple have not taken notice of your presence.

Well, now, this brings up a few more problems. One is you'll need to respond to Control's inquiry on your status. That wouldn't be so bad if there wasn't a criminal standing at the base of your Tower, wrapped in the arms of her lover. That's right, Kim Possible might've done it all for love but she still stole that ring now resting on Shego's finger. Now you have your second problem: deciding if you're going to report Kim's crime. In all honesty, you could call in that Kim Possible and Shego are standing at the base of your Tower with no effect. Will Du is not going to send anyone out here unless it'll make him look good and saying that a soon-to-be retired Kim Possible is standing on a cliff with her new fiancee, even if it is the infamous Shego, won't cut it. Telling him that Kim stole the ring, and you have proof via the cameras, will certainly warrant his attention.

You could opt to say nothing at all, though. Really, what harm is stealing an engagement ring? And you notice Kim never said she went to a _jewelry_ store. You aren't sure what her mission was but you're pretty certain you heard a few rumors going around about a huge black market sting somewhere near Dubai. It's completely logical to think that she might have stolen the ring from the black market. Two wrongs don't make a right but does it need to be reported?

_"I say again. Echo Tower, this is Control. Status? Over."_

If they have to ask one more time, you know there'll be trouble. You have to make your decision now. You click the button and raise the device to your lips while taking in a breath.

_"Control, this is Echo Tower..." _Now only one question remains.

What will you say?

-End-

Author's Note: Okay, that was strange, yes? I was thinking back on when I used to read those _Choose Your Own Adventure_ books and how they were written in second person. I don't come across many things, fanfic or otherwise, written in the second person perspective and decided to try it myself. I learned a valuable lesson: that it's _hard_! I think the hardest parts were trying to not influence 'your' view of the situation (although I did throw in some rather tasteless commentary every now and again, just because I can't leave well enough alone) and staying in the present tense. The accompanying piece to this one will be _my_ reaction to the events. Which means first person, which I can barely read, let alone write. Challenges make us better though, right? Here's hoping.

Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this random delusion of mine. I promise I'll stick to the third person from now on and leave the rest to the pros, lol!

Oh, and if you're going to leave a review (flames or praise, it matters not), could you please include what your response would be to the radio traffic (and whether or not you deserved the punishment, haha)? I struggled long and hard with myself over what _I_ would do, but I ended up picking exactly what I thought I would initially. I usually stick to my first impulse, even if it's wrong, so I'm not too surprised by that. I would like to know how other people would react though. I'm the curious sort.


	2. My View

**Disclaimer:** I do not own Kim Possible or any characters from the show and I don't own Assassin's Creed, though they both are pretty awesome. Also a warning: Kim and Shego are OOC, in my opinion. I'm totally aware of that. There's also enough angst to feed a small army of emo vampires. *shurg* This wasn't so much about characterization as it was about style and perspective. More at the bottom.

-Echo Tower-

_"Echo Tower, this is Control. Status? Over."_

I groan, picking up that stupid radio with notable reluctance. It's not so much the radio I hate but trying to remember that I can't speak in my normal volume that irks me. One too many trips to the ranges have left my hearing barely above requirements fit for service, so I tend to speak louder than most people I work with as a result. It's not a problem in a room, where I can guage how loud I'm being by people's reactions. But no, I'm stuck in a Tower all by myself and have to guess. "Control, Echo Tower. Nothing to report. Over."

_"Roger. Out."_ I let out a relieved sigh. I don't know who that was on the other end but they didn't tell me to resend my traffic, so I'll call it a win. I don't get many.

Well, today is a winning sort of day, I suppose. This will be my last shift out here on Echo Tower and, at just after four in the morning, I only have about twelve to thirteen hours until I can sleep. The following two day break is a reward I feel I rightly deserve after putting up with this stupid Tower for two weeks straight. Don't get me wrong; I'm a little on the anti-social side as it is but there's only so much I can take. By the time I get back to the facility most days, everyone I would want to talk to is asleep and I don't have the heart to go wake someone up just to figure out exactly who I have to thank for this mini trip through Hell. I'll worry about that next week, a week I've decided to dedicate to chewing people out. Mercilessly.

I let out a quiet sigh of annoyance directed rather specifically at my... boss, for lack of a better term. There's no real way to distinguish those 'in charge' from the rest of us. Except Doctor Director, the head of Global Justice, but all she has to set her apart is an eyepatch and a degree that's part of her title. I often wonder if her replacement, or successor, will wear an eye patch too. For that matter, what is her degree? So many questions I don't really want to know the answers to but I haven't got much else to do out here anyway. Besides, I signed that contract so I guess I shouldn't complain... too much. I can't believe I made the mistake of signing my life away twice! At least that first experience taught me how to deal with people like Du.

I don't have anything against the man himself, really. I'm easy going and my temper has mellowed out since my younger years. It's so sad that by 'younger years' I mean, maybe, six years ago. I guess it's all about perspective. Anyway, I don't have a personal issue with him as I can see myself in him, to an extent. When I first enlisted, I was the same way: by-the-book, to the 'T', the definition of the standard, at least from an intellectual standpoint. I'm smart, or so I've been told, and my ability to recite protocol and regulation verbatim from memory earned me a lot of bad juju and a little respect. But the theoritical application of protocol and physically applying that same protocol are completely different and I understand that. Good ol' Du hasn't quite learned that lesson though.

Though it's not the best example, the situation I find myself in is related to that understanding. I know, from experience, that placing a lot of people in an isolated area, away from loved ones, and placing heavy expectations upon those people through strict rules will eventually cause some to break down. We've been here, the same group of agents, working this prison facility for well over a year straight. With sixteen hour shifts, one day off a week, and no such thing as 'leave', it's a nightmare and an accident waiting to happen. Du's scared something will happen if he allows security to relax even the slightest but the current cost is way too steep.

One guy, just one guy, came onto shift a few weeks back, stumbling drunk. In reality, a simple fix; call someone else on and they switch work days. Put the offending agent on restrictions and make him do something fitting, like work an extra hour or two for a week. That's what I would've done. I wouldn't have taken away _everyone's_ alcohol. That's just wrong. Of course, I'm now a recovering alcoholic (this little rehabilitation is _not_ my choice) so I'm biased. Who isn't? Anyway, I know my limits and I'm actually a little better when I'm buzzed...

Yeah, that's the alcoholic talking. I did push myself too far once, and I almost got caught, but thankfully my heavy accent is already difficult to understand and I have a bit of a limp, so no one really noticed my trouble or chalked it up to a rough workout at the gym. Luck was on my side that day but she's a fickle mistress indeed.

There was backlash to the dry status order, of course. Several people started grumbling about giving Du something else to cry about. I stayed away from those conversations; it's well known that I lack the ability to lie and I knew if anything _did_ happen, I'd be the first one Du would look for to question. I should've placed a bet on that now that I think about it. At least I would be a little richer.

I remember how livid Du was when he realized I truly didn't know who put the itching powder in his suit. He was banking on me to know- I am an intelligence officer by designation and a Military Police Investigator before that- and I bluntly told him that I made sure to _not_ know. My withdraw from my favored substance to abuse probably prompted that rare moment of defiance but it's too late to take it back now. I don't think I would have, even though these past two weeks have been the most grueling of my career. There are some moments that are just worth the punishment and seeing Will Du damn near have a heart attack was one of them.

Unlike most of the agents, those who 'grew up' with GJ, I have previous knowledge to guage how absolutely ridiculous this punishment was going to be the moment I heard it. Upon arriving at the facility, I noticed several of its defense measures were impractical. The place was designed to host a far larger guard force than what we have, and therefore had several unneeded positions that served little to no purpose. Back then, the Towers served more to spot criminals trying to escape, by either swimming to their deaths or to a ship a buddy had suspiciously parked out in the ocean. The walls were designed to be tiring to climb with little space between them, just out of reach of jumping for most people. The lush jungle allowed to grow rampant served to slow down fleeing criminals, as there were vehicles designed to patrol the terrain.

Nowadays, it houses criminals far more sinister who don't have to worry so much about breaking out. There are people to do that for them. Now, the Towers weren't safe to man, the walls practically stepping stones, and the jungle an ideal route for stealthy access to the facility, with readily accessed vehicles for a quick escape. Those defenses made things _easier_ for people like Senor Senior Senior, Adrenna Lynn, Shego, Motor Ed, and other talented individuals to escape. All that is why those positions were eliminated to begin with but, of course, nothing ever really dies. It just bites you in the butt in a way you never see coming. That's my belief, anyway.

In a way, I think this is Karma coming to kindly remind me that she's always watching. The last time I was assigned a Tower detail, I would use it to covertly pelt unsuspecting people with ice or water, whichever was in plentiful supply. No harm, no foul, it was all fun and games but now the joke's on me, I guess. This early in the morning, I find it amusing. It tempers my annoyance.

Well, enough of this thinking, I do have an image to maintain. By this point, it's all muscle memory, motions I go through without needing conscious thought. I run my hands over the panel, searching for any obvious need for repair, my eyes scanning each offered view to ensure the devices were working properly. Next, I run a sweeping gaze over my equipment and touch each weapon, from the non-lethal shotgun to my M16 that I truly dispise. I'm not tall enough to feel comfortable with the M16; I will never stop feeling a sharp pang of loss over my beloved M4.

Okay, that was overly dramatic, I never liked my M4 really. I'm secretly a conscencious objector to war but I've managed to staunchly ignore that in favor of 'the greater good'. Guess that's the real reason I joined GJ after my contract with the Army ended: I just couldn't face a civilian world with the morals I'd forced myself to adopt while in the military. Better to keep hiding behind this mask I've made for myself rather than face the monster beneath it. I'm thinking too much again. I really can't wait for this shift to finish.

I look out to scan my view, feeling a little bit like a character from the video game _Assassin's Creed_, just without the cool third person vision. I'm settling into my routine again, though any onlooker would think it just a random glance thrown every which way. It's a strange habit picked up from my prior service: never be predictable. Though, in truth, it doesn't fight complacency as well as one would like to believe. I still notice the same things I notice every day I come out here. The small, calming waves of the ocean, the rocks taking the abuse with quiet determination, the nocturnal creatures of the jungle still making their presence known as they did every night, and, thankfully, a clear sky above that makes no hints at a troublesome storm. These are the sights and sounds I have come to accept over two weeks. I know some part of me will miss them, no matter how much I detest being out here. Still, maybe on a day when I'm restless and tired of the constant scenery of the facility, I'll sneak out here and rediscover the sublime beauty of nature. Or play _Halo: Reach _for hours on end. It's a coin toss.

My heart suddenly jumps as I think I see some sort of movement by the shoreline. Trying to make as little noise as possible, I grab my nightvision goggles and bring them to my face, scanning the area I thought I saw movement. I silently curse to myself; there's a hovercraft rather haphazrdly abandoned along the shore, sans occupants. I know my hearing is bad but I thought my vision would pick up on something moving out in the ocean. Obviously, my routine needs tweaking.

I don't even bother reaching for my radio at this point, more than confident I can handle whatever my enemy throws at me. Every villain contained in the facility has already escaped once; it's common knowledge that these Towers aren't manned. If, by some strange happenstance, these guys knew I was out here, they wouldn't run straight at me. I have the advantage, for now, so I might as well utilize my time effectively.

Battle drills have prepared me for this moment to the point I don't even need to think. Quietly, I slip the strap of my M16 over my shoulder, followed swiftly by the shotgun. I fight to keep my mind focused on the present rather than the last time I had to engage an enemy from a Tower position. Right now isn't the time to be worried about past mistakes. A quick, and careful, check assures me that my loaded magazine is seated firmly in my M16's well and that the point rounds in the loading chamber of the shotgun are ready to go. I ease the safety forward on the shotgun so that merely racking the action and pulling the trigger will be needed. I have the strong sense that whoever I'm about to face isn't intent on causing anyone harm- this is the furthest point on the island from the facility, after all, a poor starting point for any sort of assault- but I have to react accordingly.

It suddenly strikes me as odd that someone would even attempt an assault or break out at this hour. The sun will rise in less than an hour and though it does mean that the facility is about to start the usual humdrum activities that causes the day to pass, it isn't the ideal time to do much of anything. Most break outs occur at night, right before shift change. So why are these people here now? Do they have some sort of deathwish?

I can feel the sneaking sense of deja vu settling in, the anticipation for the first shot to be fired, the fear and the anticipation. It's all there. Somewhat to my dismay, I feel myself break out in a thin layer of sweat, a sign that I am still not quite the warrior I could be. It's an annoying thought and one I push from my mind quickly. I need to remain focused. I am rewarded hardly a second later by an arm reaching up over the cliff's edge, scrambling for purchase before the figure manages to hoist herself up and a terrifyingly realization sets in. I recognize the woman now strolling towards my Tower as the one and only Shego.

I think I would've prefered it to be someone, anyone, else more for the fact that I can't recall a single reason for the woman's appearance than for her well known prowess and deadly abilities. But, I also can't recall her ever killing anyone. I'm not a fan of not knowing what the Hell is going on. While these strange thoughts whirl around my head, my body is acting on instinct. Without my permission, I'm lifting the shotgun to my shoulder.

"SHEGO!" The sudden cry almost gives me a heart attack but I at least maintain enough self control not to vocalize any of the curses running through my mind. Finally, some semblance of logic sets in as no one attempting stealth would yell out a name, no matter the chances of being found out. A quick glance rewards me with the third person to visit Echo Tower this night, the slim figure parachuting down with a practiced grace. Somehow, I'm not surprised that the other woman is none other than Kim Possible. It only made sense that, if I was going to get a random visit by Shego, her former arch enemy wouldn't be too far behind. However, three years of no villainy (at least none publically acknowledged) make me wonder why Shego was here to begin with. The follow up question being how Possible was able to get here so quickly considering her position with GJ. From what I remember, while I was stealing a glance at some files Du left lying on his desk, she was stationed in the Asia Area of Operations. She had to be aware of Shego's plans before leaving herself; why not just call Du and have him beef up security?

Then again, I'm a little glad for it. I have a front row seat to two very beautiful women who are skilled in very beautiful arts, probably about to attempt to beat each other senseless. This would be better if I was drunk; then I might have the courage to make a few inappropriate remarks... and get myself nearly killed. Okay, maybe I'm better off sober for the time being.

I'm starting to get worried by the silence as both women just stare at each other. They aren't guaging their opponent as neither had dropped into defensive stances. They're just... staring. Finally, Shego moves towards the beaten path leading back to the facility, as if to blow the redhead off completely.

"Shego, wait!" Kim cries out and rushes to the other woman. My hands tense on the shotgun, waiting for the blow that never comes. Instead, Shego just puts her hand up, motioning the redhead to stop. And she does, leaving a few feet of space between them.

"You really think I wanna hear it, Princess?" I barely hear Shego growl out, the sound coming from the panel of camera displays rather than the scene itself. Curse my hearing! With as much stealth as I can muster, I move over to the panel and focus on the two, trying to take in every detail I can. There's quite a few that attract my attention.

Shego looks exactly as I expect her to, green and black catsuit, her long ebony hair loose, a set expression on her face. Yet, for all the normalcy her appearance implies, there's something decidedly off about her. Something about the way her eyes are shimmering, the fact she's leaning away from Possible but unwilling to retreat a single step, and, most notably, the way her other hand, the one not putting up an invisible forcefield, is balled into a fist and shaking. Shego is very, very angry, I think, but... why?

Kim, on the other hand, is in complete contrast. She's wearing the standard GJ uniforms, complete with attatchments for the Asia AO as well as a few more pockets that have obviously been hand sewn into her pants. I guess she never did get over her love of cargo pants. I'll even admit the pockets do come in handy from time to time. It seems the only thing the two women before me share in common are their anxious expressions. Kim looks sincerely panicked- I guess that would be her face of panic, as I have no prior experience in seeing the typically level headed woman in any state close to 'panic'- and a longer look confirms that her uniform was thrown on hastily.

Just what is going on?

"Shego, listen-"

"No!" Shego vehemently replies, taking a step back from the redhead. No way, I didn't just hear her voice crack, did I? That's what it sounded like. Almost like she wants to cry. I shake my head, knowing full well that whatever was going on, I had no part in it. I couldn't believe it, but my gut was telling me this was a lover's spat. I've had enough of them to recognize it off the bat. "I don't _want_ to hear whatever you have to say, _Princess_." That nickname held a decidedly venomous edge to it. Oh yes, definitely a lover's spat, and not my responsibility. However, I _will_ be a dutiful guard an pull security on this little scene. My curiosity is sufficiently caught by the events so far; I want to see how they're going to work this out. "I'm doing this for me, period. End of discussion."

"You don't _have_ to, Shego! Please, hear me out!" I frown at the screen. Possible is pleading so this obviously goes deeper than breaking out a criminal. She puts her hands up in a gesture of surrender, probably meaning she's not attempting to hurt the other woman. I'm pretty sure she's failed that objective already if their presence here at Echo Tower has anything to say. "Please, baby, let's talk about this."

Well, that confirms my suspicions beyond a doubt. Briefly, I wonder what other nicknames Possible has for her former arch nemesis. I also wonder how long they've been together. Could they have maintained a relationship before and through the Lowardian Invasion? Not likely but, hey, I'm obviously no judge. I'm surprised, point blank, that I'm really seeing what's happening, so I obviously have no idea about... anything, when it comes to these two at least. That irks me; I like to know things, damnit!

"Don't 'baby' me, Kimmie. I'm tired of this and I'm doing something about it!" Shego roars back but makes no move to leave the area. I'm certain that it means she's actually rather willing to hear the redhead out but that presents conflicts on its own. Shego has always flaunted her independence, like it was something only she had. Nothing tied her down but, hey, things change. Either she was having a difficult time accepting that or Possible really screwed up. "I'm done, you hear me? Done!"

"No, Shego, this isn't over!" Possible is starting to get annoyed, that much is certain. I'm not going to take sides yet, though, not until I have a little more information. I doubt they'd accept a third person's opinion, but they might need it. "You've said enough hurtful things yourself, and I've sat there and listened and talked them out with you every damn time! Now it's time for _you_ to sit there and listen to _me_!"

I resist the urge to clap; I'm pretty sure that's the first time Possible has ever cursed. I feel a little honored and the thought makes me grin.

"Oh, because _now_ you have time for me, is that it?" Shego spits back, though quieter than previously. Uh oh, the scales just tipped in Shego's favor. Looks like the redhead was the one to screw up. But I'm getting ahead of myself. I should at least hear her side of the story. It does strike me as funny that I'm siding with the former villain but I know my morals are skewed so it really doesn't alarm me.

"I misspoke earlier, Shego. I just... I wanted to do this _right_." Possible winces, obviously regretting her word choice. Well, I'm going to guess you flubbed that one, Genius. I sigh quietly; what makes these tender moments so painful to watch? Oh yeah, the bloody angst! It's not something I like much though I seem to have a penchant for it myself. Hence why I've been celibate for... _far_ too long.

"How? By ignoring me? By ditching me every chance you get for stupid missions? By transfering halfway around the world? _That's_ how you do things 'right', Kimmie?" Shego makes the air quotes with her hands while glaring at the other woman. "I thought I could handle you being a GJ lapdog, keeping me a secret from the whole damn world, I really thought I could because I _love_ you, Kim." I blink in spite of myself. I would expect many things from Shego but love wasn't one of them. Or rather, admitting to love. She always struck me as someone who wouldn't use words for something like that. She would _show_ what she felt in whatever fashion suited her. I'm learning a lot today. "I love you, damnit, but I'm not going to do this anymore! I'm a better thief than a needy, unwanted girlfriend."

"Now you hold it right there!" Possible has officially gone from being pleading to being angry, thankfully. While I might know much about their relationship, I'd be pissed if someone doubted my affections. Come on, Possible, fight for her! "I know you're angry, Shego, but don't you put words in my mouth! I love you too; I wouldn't be doing all this if I didn't. You think I don't know how unfair I've been to you? How bad I've felt every time- every single time- I've had to ditch you because work called, how terrible I've missed you since I transfered, how much Hell I've gotten for having Wade rewire and reposition whole satellites so I can call you while I'm supposed to be maintaining radio silence; Shego, what the Hell! I know I haven't akways done right by you but there's a reason! I've been doing all this _for_ you!"

"For me? For me!" Shego's hands ignite in green fire as that last sentence leaves her lips and I shake my head. I have the strong urge to knock their heads together but staunchly ignore it. This is something _they_ have to work out. No matter how painful it is to watch. The only good sign I see is that Possible isn't backing down; she looks ready to fight, but not in a physical way. It's in her eyes: determination. This _will_ be resolved. I nod, as if agreeing with Possible as Shego continues in a sad tone. "How the Hell has _any_ of this been _for_ me, Kimmie? How has putting your career over our relationship possibly been better for us, for me? Well?"

Just when I think Possible's got her game on, she stumbles, metaphorically speaking. I guess that little comment shook her harder than she was thinking it would. I can sympathize but she's got to pull herself together and say whatever she's hiding. Come on, Shego, keep poking her until she caves!

"Oh, it _must_ be good if the Great Kim Possible can't even say it!" Shego sneers, her green flames still burning. It slightly surprises me that I'm not alarmed by those deadly bright spots that seem to dance on the screen. "Come on, Kimmie, I've _got_ to hear this!"

"I needed the money!" Kim suddenly blurts out. Shock registers on Shego's face, followed swiftly by an even angrier expression than previously. I can't blame her; that just _could not_ be what Possible meant to say! It's weird that I'm able to readily accept that these two are in a relationship yet unwilling to think that whatever they're arguing about can't be resolved. I'm a hopeless romantic, I guess. Seriously, Possible, get your head on straight! You're totally blowing this!

"You needed the money!" Shego parrots back, though volumes louder than Possible. I understand the fury and the frustration. What I _don't_ understand is the confusion on Possible's face. What's got her all ate up?

"That's not what I- okay, it _is_ what I meant, but, damnit, can't you let me finish?" Kim yells, a bit of desperation in her tone. Now _I'm_ starting to get iritated. Possible, I hope you don't expect me to keep cheering you on if you're just going to make a mess of this!

"Please, Princess, this just gets better by the _minute_!" Shego growls out. Her flames are burning a bit brighter, her coutanace radiating the anger she feels. I cross my arms and glare at the screen; maybe the added pressure will crack the redhead wide open and this will be resolved all the quicker.

Kim opens her mouth a time or two, searching for words before she gives up. Then, she does the surprising, which is a feat considering the night so far. In one fluid motion, she steps into Shego's space and presses her lips to the green skinned woman's. I blink a time or two before slapping my hand to my forehead. Great. Just great. This won't end well, I just know it. I start thinking which would be better to use, the shotgun or my M16, but I get distracted when I notice what's going on at the base of my Tower.

I didn't expect it, but Shego reacted to the kiss, her flames now exstinguished and her arms have locked the redhead in place, obviously enjoying the so sorely missed affection. It barely lasts though. A moment later, she practically shoves Kim away, slightly more distraught than angry. Oh come on, you two, get your acts together! I'm starting to get annoyed.

"I never, ever meant to imply that my career means more to me than you do. It doesn't. You're my world, Shego. We've been over it a thousand times, every moment, every mission, how we went from always wanting to defeat the other, to outdo the other to _not_ wanting to disapoint the other. Our relationship has grown, evolved, changed in ways we can't even describe." Possible's tone is steady, rock solid almost. I would've expected her to break down into tears at some point but she's staying strong. To me, that means she's either truly the absentee girlfriend Shego is accusing her of being or there's a method to the madness and the hope they'll make it through this discord is keeping her strong. I can only hope it's the second; I'd hate to be rooting for a relationship to work when one party is undeserving of the other. "I've always admired your strength, Shego, so please, be strong for me now. I don't... Look, can you just trust me on this? Just wait a little longer?"

There's a moment of silence. The two women are just staring at each other. Out of habit, I check my watch but don't actively register the time. I'm not concerned with that. All that I'm thinking about is the very tight thread connecting these two women and how fragile the damn thing is. When Shego responds, I can already tell the thread is going to be severed, whether Possible is ready for that or not.

"No, Kim. I can't keep doing this. I can't sit in our apartment, alone with all the memories we have, and wait for you to come back. If I'm going to sit around and wait for you, I'm going to do it with at least the prospect of kicking your ass." It's a hollow threat, or promise, and I'm certain at this point that Shego had no intention of leaving this island. She probably doesn't care what happens but she's not looking towards making any sort of future at this point. She looks away with a heavy sigh before returning her gaze to Kim. Twins tears slip out, falling down each cheek. I feel my chest tighten to see such a beautiful, powerful woman reduced to such a broken state. That's what love does. It just breaks you down. She musters a strong voice and clearly states her intention. "If I'm evil, at least you'll come running when _I_ choose."

I instantly see it for the lie it is. I think Possible does too. As incredibly emotional as Shego's been thus far, speaking the truth as it comes from her heart, to hear the almost monotonous words identifies the claim as a lie. She's not looking to leave this place. The one and only Shego is just going where she knows Fate will be waiting for her. She seems ready to accept whatever the Heavens see fit to give her. My hands ball into fists. Damnit, I _want_ them to work! Kimberly Anne Possible, get it together!

"Shego-"

"No, Kim. You haven't given me one answer so far. Excuses? Yes, plenty, and I've had enough of them." There you go Possible, tell her! Take the shot! Do it! Dear God, am I watching a romantic drama or a football game? As Shego moves to brush past Possible, the younger woman catches her wrist and refuses to let go. Her other hand is desperately searching the pouches on her belt. She better find whatever she's looking for soon. "Kim-"

"I was never ignoring you; I was doing research. You said you wanted to get married in France; the residency requirement is forty days, including ten day notice before getting married. Remember when I took that really long assignment last year, took most of the summer? I pulled some strings; they gave me a residency permit that won't expire. You said you wanted to honeymoon in Iceland; it took some time, but I finally got someone to owe me a favor from there. We'll have our own little place, tucked away, it's damn near isolated because I know you don't want anyone pestering us." What is with Shego and Iceland? Seriously, it's probably a nice country and all but I just don't get what's so amazing about it. On the other hand, I'm impressed Possible was able to pull all this off without Shego suspecting an affair. It hasn't been brought up yet, though, so it probably hasn't entered the former villainess' mind. I wouldn't expect Possible to cheat either but, hey, the heart wants what it wants. That's an organ that has a morality clause all its own and it never seems 'fair' to anyone, even its owner. "I wanted to get it right, Shego. I thought I was doing an okay job. It's taken some time-"

"Everything with you takes time." Shego sighs, almost in a defeat way. She probably thinks Kim is just making it up. Or maybe she's seriously fed up with Possible's timing. They've been together at least a year, which in my book is a little long to be in a one-sided relationship, if Shego was feeling this upset back then. Now I'm starting to wonder if they _should_ be together. "It took you a year and a half of dating to realize the buffoon was your rebound and dump him, two months to ask me on a date, six months to ask me to move in with you-"

"Okay, just because I wasn't trying to rush things between us doesn't mean you can hold that against me!" Possible hotly defends herself as she continues her search. I do the math quickly in my head. Let's see, 'the buffoon' must mean Ron Stoppable, whom Possible dated in high school. They started at the end of her Junior year, so a year and a half would put the break up at the beginning of her Freshman year of college. I'll round up and say they've been together for two and a half years, thereabouts. Man, that's a long time to wait.

"Kimmie, we've known each other for, what, six years?"

"Known, not dated. Huge difference." I agree.

"Not to me." Shego turns away, trying to muster her anger. Obviously, she's not buying what Kim's selling. Damn, now I'm really starting to wonder who's side to take. If Possible's been running herself ragged trying to set up Shego's dream wedding, especially knowing the redhead's inability to keep secrets, well that's impressive in my book. But if, in doing all that, she neglected the most important person, what was the point of it all? Possible has always been about balance but this time, she definitely dropped the ball. And Shego should definitely have brought this up a _while_ back, way before they got to this point. Faults on both sides. And who's to judge which outweighs the other? "Okay, fine, so that explains the ignoring-"

"I was _not_-"

"-and the missions thing, a little bit." Shego didn't even let Kim try to object, talking straight over the redhead's attempted interjection. "Why join Global Justice? I accepted the fact you're going to be a goody-goody until the day you die, but did you have to become one of _them_?"

I barely register the insult; by now, I expect them. No one is ever a fan of law enforcement until they need help. At least Shego has a better excuse than most. Hell, if I was in hand irons as much as she was... I'm going to tuck that thought away before I distract myself. Note to self: look up Officer Moore when I get back home. Some nights are worth reliving.

"Must you be so hardheaded about this?" Possible nearly growls while glancing down at her uniform. "Where the Hell is it?"

"Where the Hell is what?" Shego snaps. She might have found her anger again. However, before the redhead _can_ explain, she makes a triumphant noise and pulls something out of a pouch I watched her check three times. Man, she is seriously blowing this.

"This. This is why I joined up with GJ. Like I said, it was for the money, for you. All that overtime, the missions, the extra work: all for this." Okay, I should have seen that coming. Of course she'd need to buy the ring before she could actually go through with the wedding, even if everything else was set to go. Strange, she had to have saved a jewler or stopped a jewlery heist at least once in her career. She could've just asked for a ring and _someone_ would've bought it for her. "I wanted... I wanted to get this for you and from me, just me. No borrowing money from my parents, no loan, and no one giving it to me as a favor. I wanted to work for every last penny and buy you this ring so that when I ask you to marry me, you'll know I mean it. Every word. And I did it, put up with more bullshit than you know, and made the amount I needed with my last paycheck." Point to you, Possible, I didn't consider the sentimentality of proposing with a hard-earned ring. Shego reaches for the box but Possible moves her hand back, as if the former villainess isn't allowed to touch the box quite yet. "I don't... I didn't want to ask you yet, Shego, not here. That's why I asked you to trust me, to wait."

"Kimmie, I..." Shego tries to defend herself but falls silent, her gaze lowering to the ground. With a sure hand, Possible lifts Shego's chin, reestablishing their eye contact as there's no longer Possible's hold on Shego's wrist to keep the green skinned woman in place. Shego doesn't seem too keen on going anywhere though.

"Don't. I screwed up; I tried not to and failed, so don't blame yourself and don't try to apologize." Congratulations, Possible! God, every male on the _planet_ knows the first thing you do is take the blame and apologize! Whether or not they _practice_ that, totally different.

"I wasn't going to apologize!" Shego managed to glare slightly before the expression dropped. Possible smiled, somehow suggesting that she thought otherwise. I'm glad she didn't, either way. I've had my fill of head trips this night, er, morning. Hearing Shego apologize might've been the last hole punch on my ticket to the loony bin. "If you hit your mark two weeks ago, why the Hell are we standing here?"

Oh, that's a good question. Possible sighed and shook her head, a sad smile on her lips. "Because I was scared."

"You were what?" Shego speaks more in a surprised tone than angry or disappointed. I cover my mouth in alarm, hoping neither woman heard me. It doesn't appear they did, as my words were the same as Shego's, but I still don't trust myself. Possible was scared? Miss I'm-Going-To-Save-The-World-From-Aliens was scared of what? Commitment? Shego? Love? After going through at least a year of all sorts of bullshit, what was there to be scared of?

"I was scared, Shego. While I was sitting all alone in that room, the month after I got to Dubai, that's when the doubt and the fear set in and it was just too strong." Possible leans in, placing a gentle, innocent kiss on Shego's lips. When she pulls back, it's barely noticeable, and I have to strain to hear the words the redhead whispers. Damnit; of course this thing doesn't have volume control. I don't catch everything she says, but I get the gist of it. "I got nervous, in a way... especially on that payday... honey moon and some extra to live off of for a while. Last week... called my mom and dad and told them I'd finally got it, finally reached my goal. But I was still scared... big step... though, working to the big one of actually asking you. Last week, I... call your brothers. It's old... their permission... was still scared. I was terrified of what I wanted to do, even though everything in my heart told me it was right."

"So why were- oh." Shego pulls away slightly, her face portraying how quickly her mind was racing. At least she's speaking loud enough for me to hear. It's weird, how angry Shego was earlier and how calm she is now. Their relationship must be the wildest rollercoaster in the world. I smile a little; somehow, that fits their lifestyles perfectly. "Three months ago... that was when I-"

"Yes." Possible simply responds, her smile faltering. Good, looks like they're about to air out all their dirty laundry... and now I feel like a peeping Tom. Eh, oh well. "That's when you started getting very... angry with me."

"I missed you, Kimmie. Out of the two plus years we've been dating, I've barely seen you. The phone calls are good, but it's not the same." I feel something lodge in my throat at those words. It's a choked back sob, I know, as the words replay themselves in my head, but with a different voice and over a telephone at a call center in Kuwait. Huh. Seems, as unique as Possible and Shego are, they're just as Human as the rest of us. Okay, I'm back on the bandwagon for love again. They need to come out on top. To prove it can be done.

"It's not." Possible takes a deep breath and sighs, resolution in her young features. "That's why I quit Global Justice."

"You quit?" Shego seems simply dumbfounded by this revelation. Now, I have questions for the redhead. Primarily, how on Earth did she manage that? And could she help me do the same? I know I don't want out but it would be nice to know the escape route, if times got tough. "When-"

"When I got off the phone with your brothers, I turned in my two weeks' notice. I have never seen Doctor Director so angry but it actually went better than I was expecting. I was still nervous though. Technically, I'm still under GJ's employ until the end of this week." Shego closes the distance between them and holds Possible tightly to her, the redhead returning the embrace and wrapping her arms around Shego protectively.

"I thought a Possible never quits." It's a muffled whisper and I'm not sure if those words are hers or mine. I'm certainly thinking the same thing.

"A Possible will quit anything if there's something more important. There's nothing more important to me than you, my precious jade dragon." Aw, now I want to cry! Possible squeezes Shego a little, at least I think she does. "Nothing."

I sigh happily. I'm glad they're working through their issues. I couldn't imagine what would've happen if Possible hadn't shown up when she did. Guess that's one quirk I'll have to be grateful for: punctuality. She shows up right on time. Now all that's left is for Possible to propose.

They stay like that for an extra moment or two, then separate and just stare at each other. Oh come on, you two, just get on with it! Shego is the first to speak.

"Are you still afraid?"

"No." Kim shakes her head. She's still clutching the box in her left hand, curling her fingers around it while resting her hand on Shego's shoulder. "Just like everything in life, I was scared until something bigger and scarier came along and made my previous fear look like nothing at all. I was terrified I was going to lose you when you hung up."

"You were." Shego admits without hesitation. "I didn't think I would but I was out the door before I could catch up to what I was doing. Then... at that point, it just seemed like the best course of action. I wanted to hurt you, like you hurt me."

I wince involuntarily. I don't know the full story but I don't like the idea of Shego visiting revenge upon anyone. The plasma might have something to do with her definition of 'revenge' despite the pain originally inflicted upon her being purely emotional. Possible is probably equally aware of this.

"I never meant to hurt you, Shego. I was going to propose the moment I got home and then I changed my mind. I was going to propose the moment I got the ring... I know, I took too long, but I was hoping you could wait just a little longer. It was selfish, but... I'm so sorry."

With a slight sigh, I turn away from the console, content in knowing that the danger has been averted. They might have little disagreements here and there, but their love was obviously-

"Wait a minute." Uh, perhaps I spoke too soon? Shego is glaring at Possible with a metaphorical fire in her eyes. Or maybe it's real. "How long have you had that ring? This whole damn ordeal could've been avoided if you told me all this when it happened!"

"Uh oh." Possible looks appropriately abashed but there's something about the way her eyes aren't looking at her partner that hint whatever she's blushing about has little to do with what Shego's thinking. "Believe it or not, I've barely had this thing for a few hours."

I blink a few times. Okay, what? There's no way that could be accurate. There's no way to get an engagement ring at this hour, not to mention fly from Dubai to the small island facility, it just wasn't possible!

"What? Kimmie, you better start telling me the whole story." Possible sighs, looking at the ground. Shego reconsiders, apparently, and adds in a soft tone. "Come on, Kimmie. I'm still a little mad but I love you and I _want_ this to work."

I do too, not that it matters. I'm a sucker for the whole 'true love beats all odds' thing.

"That's the problem; I think you'll forget being mad in favor of being proud." Possible replies with a soft laugh, holding up the box. "We kept arguing, it seemed every time I called I just made you angrier, so I started doubting whether it _would_ work between us. I knew we loved each other... but I was afraid that wouldn't be enough. It ate at me, that everything would be in vain if you chose to walk out on me. I decided I would buy the ring, hop a transport to Go City, and propose the moment I found you... but when I tried to go to the shop, those doubts came up and I got so scared. I thought you might laugh in my face. Or spit in my face. I don't know which would've been worse."

"Kimmie." Shego puts her hands on the redhead's shoulders, trying to reassure the young woman. "I _was_ very angry with you, but if you had just talked to me, I would've understood. I get it; you're bad at lying so you just avoid the subject altogether to keep it from me. That's a little sneaky but for all the right reasons! And sure, I am a little impressed with you actually managing to pull one over on me, but it's the past! We just need to improve our communication and we'll be set, right?"

"That's for sure. It'll be easier when we aren't half a world away though." Possible smiles as the sky lightens, though I hardly notice. In the back of my mind, I acknowledge it's close to five in the morning but my mind is focused elsewhere. Seems like Possible still hasn't-

"Yeah, it will be easier." Shego smirks triumphantly. "Now, how exactly did you get that ring?"

I grin, glad Shego wasn't letting Possible dodge her questions. Good. It's in their best interest to get the whole story, after all. And mine too, because I still have that whole 'need to know' thing going for me. The redhead promptly drops her gaze again, takes in a deep breath, then meets her lover's eyes. She looks calm and collected. She looks like Kim Possible.

"I stole it."

Um... what?

"You what?" Shego almost yells, her face portraying pure shock at this revelation. Kim seems unaffected.

"I stole it. When you said where you were going, I could guess the rest. Like I said before, my fear of losing you trumped everything else. I knew the store would be closed but I didn't have time to track down the owner... so I broke in, stole the ring, and hopped, er, well, hijacked a jet to get here as fast as I could. Didn't it strike you as odd that I got here after you even though Dubai is closer?" Shego had not found that odd, in fact. Huh. I'm not even sure _I_ noticed that. I wonder what else I missed. Shego is obviously speechless, so Possible presses on with her story. "That's... I wanted to wait until I could at least pay for the ring before I proposed. That's why I'm still holding it. Now that I'm not going to lose you- and I _am not_ going to lose you- I can go and finish doing this the right way."

"Kimmie... you're an idiot." Shego shakes her head with a smile on her lips, completely dumbfounding the redhead. She's confusing me too but that's unintended, I'm sure. "Don't you dare pay for that ring."

"What?" Possible shouts, completely thrown for a loop. However, Shego's hands still firmly on her shoulders discourage any rash behavior, like backpedalling away in confusion. I admit, I'm a little confused myself.

"Kimmie, think about it. What was the first thing I gave you as a gift?"

"The special edition anniversary Pandaroo cuddle buddy." Possible says without hesitation. I have to clamp my hand over my mouth to keep from laughing outloud. Shego merely nods.

"And what were the first words out of your mouth?"

Now Possible's blushing; it's easy to see with the impending sunrise. I had heard she had a penchant for blushing and I have to say it looks good on her. "Did you steal this?"

"Exactly. And I remember how your face lit up when I told you I bought it and showed you the reciept. It wasn't the gift, Princess, it was knowing I did something I don't usually do just because I knew end result would make you happy. It was change, a change that meant you were- are- more important to me than anything else in the world." Shego places one hand on the ring box. To my surprise, Possible lets her. "It's the same for me, just opposite, as confusing as that is. I would expect you to buy the ring but, because I am the most important thing in the world to you, you stole it. You could've taken the chance, done the right thing, and showed up just in time to stop my escape. I know you, Kim, you could've talked that old cyclopse into letting me off the hook. Did it cross your mind?"

"It did." Possible admits with a shake of her head. "I didn't want that though. I knew that, if I didn't stop you, explain myself, prove myself worthy, I'd lose a piece of you anyway, a piece I'd never get back. You thought the same if you stole the cuddle buddy?"

"Exactly the same." Shego confirms, looking at the black box. "And the fear of losing even a piece of you trumped everything else. So I bought it."

"And I stole it." Possible laughs, shaking her head. "We're rubbing off on each other."

"Probably because we rub _on_ each other so much." Shego gives a lewd smirk, one Possible has the courage to return. I roll my eyes and shake my head, slightly incredulous at the scene. This is life, I guess. At times, it's far stranger than any fiction I'll ever read. "Can I see it?"

"Well, I have to ask first." Possible finally pulls away from Shego's hold, the emerald woman allowing her to go, and, right there on the cliff, drops her right knee to the dirt. She holds out the box, opening it up to display the ring that she worked so hard for as she speaks. "My beautiful jade dragon... Shego, will you do me the honor of becoming my wife?"

There's the briefest of pauses, and I can imagine Shego saying 'no' just to taunt the redhead. But no, instead the emerald woman smiles broadly and leans down, her face inches from Possible's. "Yes."

As the two share a tender kiss, I look away. While I've watched the entire episode play out without care to giving the couple privacy, this is something I don't want to watch. Not because I disprove, mind, but because I think some displays of affection are meant to be between those involved and nothing more. For the first time in a while, I check my watch and notice the time. This whole ordeal took just under an hour. At least it was an interesting way to spend what normally would've been boring, save for watching the sun slowly peek out across the ocean.

Mechanically, I reach for the radio and turn the volume down, knowing by the flashing light that I made it just in time. Rather than blaring out the message, the black device practically whispers it. I take a quick glance at the ground below- it's light enough I can see them easily- confirms that the engaged couple have not taken notice of my presence.

I now look at the radio and feel a slight confliction. Years ago, before war and other things warpped my mind, my response to Control's standard inquiry would've been simple. There's a criminal standing at the base of my Tower, one I have no doubt will turn herself in if confronted. Kim Possible, along with all the good she's ever done, stole that ring outright and confessed as much. Case closed.

But here and now, there are other things I take into consideration. Namely, the definition of right and wrong. Every action taken in this world hurts someone, even when one tries to do good. War taught me that; sometimes, you have to hurt people to protect them. At the end of the day, a ring was stolen and it will either not be missed or the loss will be a slight burden for a time. But locking up Possible, who just got her priorities somewhat in order? There's no real way to answer that because, if it was anyone else, the answer would be different. The answer to every question of morality, I have found, is as constant as time itself: it depends. It always depends.

_"I say again. Echo Tower, this is Control. Status? Over."_

Maybe if Shego stole the ring, I'd report it without a second thought. A career criminal who slipped again, yeah, that might warrant a hard slap of reality. A career globetrotting heroine who is just now going to start living her life? No, I don't think so. I believe in Karma. Possible probably has good points to spare.

"Control, this is Echo Tower. Nothing to report. Over."

_"Roger. Any reason why you didn't recieve previous transmission, Echo Tower? Over."_

Ah, that's definitely Du on the other end. I smile, speaking in the most cheerful voice I can muster.

"Control, Echo Tower. I was changing the battery. Over."

_"Hmph. Roger..."_

Ha! That'll show him.

_"... And next time, don't yell into the mic! Out!"_

Yell?

"Shego, did you hear something?"

Uh oh.

"Yeah, sounded like someone talking. Loudly."

Ah, crap. I hope the Medics have something to cure plasma burns. I do _not_ see this ending well.

-End-

Author's Note: Bah, there! I hate the first person. And present tense. Just not my forte, folks. Well, that concludes the adventures here at Echo Tower. Hope you either got a chuckle or a bit to think about (like, seriously, why _does_ Shego continue to wear her Team Go outfit? And what's with Iceland?) and I apologize for the overly dramatic angst. I felt it would be more interesting to watch, for whatever reason. I'm sure I missed something though, I have the nagging feeling I did (I need a beta... and spell check... meh, screw wordpad), but I'm just going to suck it up and drive on. I enjoyed my little self imposed challenge even if I failed miserably at it.

As always, reviews are appreciated, be they flames or constructive critisism. Hopefully, with this out of my system, I'll get back to my other projects. Wish me luck!


End file.
